


Grapes of Wrath

by nightchandac



Series: Amatus, pls [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fun, Happy, Other, everyone is having a good time for once, it was very late, this is what i think of as i try to sleep okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is happy and playing nice and getting along and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes of Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title hah
> 
> Also, my Inquisitor's sister (Mariah) is also part of the Inquisition and is with Sera. Brief little bit of info for you.

 

There was a pleasant hum of conversation as everyone finished their supper.  For once, there was nothing to do, nothing that required urgent attention, nothing to drag the Inquisitor and his advisers to the war room late into the night… 

Absentmindedly, Nicos grabbed a handful of grapes from the platter in front of him and tossed one in his mouth as Sera chatted animatedly beside him.

“…and I shot it _right_ between his horns!  Didn’t even see me!” she exclaimed, slamming her hands down as she laughed, joined by Blackwall and Dorian.

Nicos tossed a grape into the air and caught it in his mouth and felt Sera reach into his hand to steal one.

“Oh, you think you’re special doing that, yeah?” she asked loudly.  She stood and raised her hand as if to throw the grape across the room.  “Hey, Buckles!” she shouted.

Mariah turned from her conversation with The Iron Bull at the opposite end of the table.  “Yes, love?”

“Open your mouth!” Sera demanded with a giggle before throwing the grape.

Mariah stood and caught it in her mouth and the entire table erupted into laughter.  Bull clapped Mariah on the shoulder as she took her seat with a wide grin and she winked at Sera.

Sera took another grape from Nicos’s hand with a smirk and tossed it into her own mouth, chewing smugly.  “Your turn, Ser Lordybloomers.”

Nicos chuckled and shook his head before Blackwall took some grapes from the platter. 

“Go on,” he said to Sera, handing her the grapes.  Blackwall stood and waited for Sera to throw one to him.  He caught it quickly before Sera launched a few more at him quickly, laughing wildly. 

Blackwall took his seat again, chuckling lightly.  “Only missed one!”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and scoffed.  “Children…” and Blackwall, Sera, and Nicos laughed again.

Soon, everyone was playing along and grapes were flying across the table.

Bull was trying to catch them, but Mariah kept throwing them too fast and eventually he resorted to batting them away with his horns.  At one point, Mariah tossed one and Bull hit it to Varric, who had tried to catch it in his mouth but it bounced off his nose and a loud roar of laughter erupted from their end of the table.

Next to Nicos, Dorian simply observed with a smile, refusing to play along.  “They aren’t even peeled!  Why would I want to eat unpeeled grapes?” he retorted, though his tone was entirely playful.

Solas, having joined them for a quiet evening meal, had dismissed himself before everyone got _too_ rowdy.  He paused at the doorway that led to his area of the rotunda and eyed Sera suspiciously.  Before making his exit, he tossed a grape her way.  She was too stunned to notice it bounce off her head and onto the floor as everyone laughed louder.

Cullen had been making his way to sit with Josephine and Leliana when a grape hit him on the head and he flushed red as he quickened his pace to their table.  As he took his seat, Josephine was struggling to contain her laughter, trying to cover it with a cough.  Leliana reached over to the platter in front of them and lightly tossed a grape at her, only making Josephine entirely lose her composure and even Cassandra laughed at that.

Cole was all smiles as everyone played, though he didn’t quite understand the joy of catching food.  “It’s _supposed_ to go in your mouth, though, Varric…” 

Varric responded by tossing a grape for Cole to catch.  The boy tilted his head back as he opened his mouth, his hat falling off in the process.  The grape bounced off his forehead and he giggled before demanding Varric try again.  This time, he brushed his long hair from his eyes and focused intently on catching it and when he finally caught one, the entire table erupted into loud cheers.

Bull called out to Sera at the opposite end of the table and she stood, climbing onto the table itself and taking a steadying stance.  Bull launched three grapes in quick succession and everyone waited in anticipation as Sera darted to catch each one.  As everyone cheered and hollered, she bowed and hopped down, plopping back into her seat.

She elbowed Nicos and pointed his attention to Vivienne, who was sitting at a further table with a few nobles, speaking in hushed tones as if they had taken no notice of the commotion.  Sera called out a warning to her before throwing the grape from her seat.

Vivienne had seemed oblivious until the very last second when she barely turned and caught the grape in her mouth quickly, not pausing her conversation, though the nobles were smiling at the display.

Sera sat in stunned silence, no doubt hoping she’d hit the woman in the head or something.  Vivienne, ever graceful, had shown her up.

Not to be outdone by Madame de Fer, Dorian swatted Nicos’s shoulder to get his attention and told him to throw some for him. 

As Nicos obeyed, Dorian quickly shot each one with ice before catching them to everyone’s laughter. 

“Chilled grapes are only second to peeled grapes,” he replied as he took his seat again, resting his hand on Nicos’s knee.

Nicos smiled and said, “I’ll remember that,” before turning to Cassandra who had yet to join in.

She stared at him for a moment.  Finally, it seemed they’d cracked her composure and she hung her head.  “Ugh, _fine_.”

“Really?!” Sera exclaimed, grabbing a handful of the grapes left on the quickly-clearing platter.

Cassandra nodded and readied herself as Sera giggled maniacally.  It was clear Cassandra regretted her decision, but she caught almost every grape tossed to her, one bouncing off her chin and another off her nose.  Reluctantly, she joined in everyone’s laughter.

Nicos took the remaining grapes in his hand and tossed one after another into his own mouth.  As he threw the last grape, one came flying from nowhere and they hit in midair, bouncing off in different directions.  He looked down, searching for whoever had interrupted his game when it appeared everyone had a small handful of grapes ready to be thrown.

“Oh…no…” he said slowly and suddenly he was being pelted from all directions, everyone teaming up on him with enthusiastic laughter.  He tried to hide behind Dorian’s shoulder, but the man moved quickly and tossed a couple grapes of his own.  “Help me,” Nicos whined through his own laughter, his voice barely audible over the hollering of his friends.

 


End file.
